A Formal Inquiry
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: Ciel a une question trés importante à poser à Sebastian... Traduction de la fiction de l'auteur Rennes.


_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien, et que les vacances sont là pour vous =) ( Ou ne vont pas tarder à arriver, du moins ! )_

_Voila une nouvelle petite traduction, de la fiction de l'auteur Rennes._

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de Rennes._

_**Lien de la fiction originale : **__http(:/)www(.)/s/6326617/1/A_Formal_Inquiry_

_( Attention, l'auteur a écrit cette fiction pendant la diffusion de la saison 2, il y a donc une toute petite référence à cela dans la fiction ! )_

_**PS : **__Est-ce que certaines d'entre vous ont l'intention d'aller à la Manga Party de ce week-end ? ( J'y serais le dimanche en Finny - avec un Alois, une Hannah et un Ciel -. Si vous me croisez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça me ferait très plaisir de vous rencontrer ! ^-^ )_

_Allez, voici la traduction ! _

* * *

><p>Préparer le diner était l'un des rares moments de paix dont pouvait profiter Sebastian, un moment durant lequel il pouvait se pencher sur son passé de démon sans interruption de la part de quiconque. Ainsi, il fut plutôt surpris de voir Ciel se précipiter de façon très inhabituelle dans la cuisine, juste au moment ou il s'apprêtait à saler la sauce. Bien sur, il dissimula immédiatement son air étonné.<p>

Ciel marcha de long en large pendant quelques instants avant de s'arrêter en face de Sebastian. Le majordome afficha un sourire poli par-dessus la saucière.

« Désirez vous quelque chose, jeune maitre ? »

« J'ai une demande à te faire, » dit Ciel avec raideur.

L'intérêt de Sebastian grandit encore un peu plus. Ciel n'était aussi froid avec lui que lorsqu'il se sentait gêné. De quoi s'agissait-il donc ?

Sebastian s'inclina. « Vous savez que je n'ai aucun secret pour vous, » dit-il, avec une politesse parfaite. « Demandez moi ce que vous voulez. »

Ciel se tortilla, l'air mal à l'aise, et lança un regard mauvais à Sebastian, comme si tout cela était de sa faute. Sebastian ne fit que lever un sourcil et sourire.

« Sebastian… tu vas devoir me répondre sincèrement. » Finit-il par grommeler.

« Oh ? » Sebastian sentait venir le danger. Si Ciel lui ordonnait de dire la vérité sur son contrat avec Claude, tout tomberait à l'eau. « Quelle est donc votre question ? »

Ciel fit encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Il prit une grande inspiration. Puis il se redressa et regarda Sebastian dans le blanc des yeux.

« Je veux connaitre la réponse à cette question : Es-tu capable d'enlever tes gants avec tes mains ? »

Il y eut un très long silence, durant lequel Sebastian et Ciel ne firent que se fixer du regard. Sebastian était dans l'un de ses rares états de choc, tandis que les yeux de Ciel brillaient de détermination. Même les criquets à l'extérieur semblaient faire un bruit assourdissant, comparé à d'habitude.

« … Oui, je peux enlever mes gants avec mes mains, » finit par répondre Sebastian d'une voix faible.

Ciel sursauta, comme parcouru par une décharge électrique. Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent. « Prouve le, » dit-il.

Sebastian le fixa pendant une bonne quinzaine de secondes. Puis, très lentement, il leva sa main droite. Avec la gauche, il tira sur le bout de son gant et l'enleva, révélant une paume immaculée, aussi normale que le reste de son corps.

Ciel déglutit. Mais il n'en avait pas fini. Il fit un geste vers l'autre bras de Sebastian. « Maintenant… maintenant, l'autre main. »

L'expression indéchiffrable de Sebastian ne changea pas, mis à part peut être un battement de paupières. Puis, très doucement, comme si il bougeait au ralenti, il tira sur son gant gauche avec l'aide de sa main droite.

Il tint les deux gants en l'air, avant de les poser sur le plan de travail, montrant ses mains nues à Ciel.

Ciel le fixa et se mordit la lèvre, sans parler pendant une trentaine de secondes. Puis il hocha la tête d'un air décidé, comme si un problème venait d'être résolu.

« Bien. Ce sera tout. »

Ciel tourna les talons.

« Les gars ! » appela-t-il. « J'ai gagné ! Il peut le faire ! »

« Awwwww…. »

Depuis différentes cachettes, dans les coins sombres et les placards de la cuisine, apparurent soudainement Meyrin, Bard, et Finny. Chacun d'entre eux s'avança, un air amer sur le visage, tête baissée.

« C'est pas _juste_, » pleurnicha Bard, tout en sortant de l'argent de sa poche. « Sebastian utilise _toujours_ ses dents pour enlever ses gants ! Comment est-ce qu'on était supposés savoir qu'il était capable de le faire avec ses mains ? »

« Un majordome de la famille Phantomhive qui ne serait pas capable de faire ça mériterait un coup de pied aux fesses, » répondit Ciel. « Maintenant, faisons nos comptes : Combien avions-nous dit ? Dix livres, c'est cela ? »

Les trois domestiques firent la grimace et lui donnèrent à contrecœurs leurs billets, tout en marmonnant et grommelant. Sebastian regardait la scène dans un silence choqué, resté derrière la saucière, et observant l'échange qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Parfois, il avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'il vivait avec de tels idiots.

* * *

><p><em>Voila ! J'espère que cette petite traduction vous a plu =) <em>


End file.
